ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball MA Movies
Well there are movies 1 is in the making and here it is now! Movie 1 Broly Jr. Son Of The Legend "Geta something bad has happened!" Golen said "The Southern universe has been destroyed!" "How did you figure out about it!" Geta asked "King Kai told Goku and Goku told Gohan and Gohan told me!" Golen said "He might come for us next." Goku said as he flew down "He?" said Golen "Broly Jr." Goku said "Wait, can't you just kill him with a little Super Saiyan 4 action!" Golen said making Kung Fu motions "I have restrictions that allow me not to fight him, I have to protect Otherworld." Goku said "So no Super Saiyan 4 action?" Golen said slumped "I know how he had his son, He made himself into two and called the 2nd one his son." Goku said "Get to Planet Yutra! NOW GET ALL THE Z-FIGHTERS!" They ran and got everbody and set there destination to Planet Yutra "So Broly Jr. tell me more about him." Yamcha Jr. asked "The orginal Broly split into two and made the second like his son, from what I know he has destroyed 1 galaxy so far." Golen said "That's really bad!" Ryuu said "I know Grandpa said it was really hard for HIM to beat Broly!" said Golen "I even had a tough time, If it wasn't for Dad we could of died." Gohan said "Gohan are you gonna fight?" Yamcha Jr. asked "I don't know I think I am just gonna help when you guys are down and are helpless." Gohan said "Why is that." Golen asked Gohan stood up and looked out the window "I don't know if I'm strong anymore." Gohan said "We're here!" Golen said as they landed the plane "This place looks so nice." Gohan said "A massive energy is coming toward us!" Geta warned "Broly!" Golen said "KAKOROT!" A loud voice screamed They all flew a wide distance until Broly punched all of them in the gut "Why do you want to terrorize planets!" Yamcha Jr. screamed Broly jumped and grabed Gohans arm and through him down "GOHAN!" Broly screamed remembering how Gohan killed the original Broly Golen punched Broly in the face and gut knocking him into a medical center "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" Gohan screamed The beam hit Broly but it was not enough "This is insane he can't die!" Ryuu said Golen rushed at him and shot a beam through Broly's chest "Golen, be strong you have to kill him I trained you you're strong!" Uub said by holding King Kai's back Golen kicked Broly only to be blocked and thrown into Yamcha Jr. "You have no right to kill Broly an-" Golen got punched "Geta! I think you know what this means!" Golen said "Fusion." Geta said "Fuuu... sion HA!" They both said "I am Gogeta Jr." There fused form said "Gogeta Jr!" Broly said "C'mon kill me Broly, im sure you can." Gogeta Jr. said sarcasticly Broly rushed to Gogeta Jr. but was not match Goget Jr jut hit his face and got him into a ground "C'mon I'm waiting for you to hit me!" Gogeta Jr. said as he laughed Broly grunted and went straight and flew behind Gogeta Jr. and punched but he only hit air "Behind you." Gogeta Jr. said Gogeta punched "Stop playing games Gogeta! Fight him!" Yamcha screamed "I'm not even a Super Saiyan Broly and your a legendary one, your not as strong as I thought." Gogeta Jr. said Broly kicked but missed THIS IS IN THE MAKING! DO NOT WORRY MORE TO COME! Category:Fan Fiction by TheDragonGolen Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movie